Simon Scarlet: Son of Erza and Jellal
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: A one-shot depicting the lives of the Scarlet-Fernandes family. Jellal gets the chance to spend some quality time with his wife and son before going back on the run. Jerza! Don't own cover image (praise to the one who does).


Simon Scarlet:

Son of Erza and Jellal

They had secretly gotten married when she was 20, a year after returning from Tenrou Island. She kept her maiden name at her husband's request to prevent people from discovering their union.. By the time she was 21, she was with child but he wasn't there. After all, her husband was a fugitive of the Magic Council and only learned of her pregnancy when Meredy made a sensory link between her and him. Meredy had done it to prove to him that his wife _did _mind that he was never around, only to share her sensation of their child kicking at 7-months. He returned to find the truth only to see his wife heavy with child. He risked capture to stay with her for the final few months and as a storm brewed outside, their child was born. Their son had his mother's scarlet hair and his father's marking with big beautiful blue eyes. But in the eyes of his parents, he was simply perfect.

The boy's father, Jellal Fernandes, didn't want him to be ridiculed just for being his son so their child was given his mother's surname. In honour of their late friends, his mother, Erza Scarlet, named their son Simon... Simon Rob Scarlet. Unfortunately, Jellal had to leave when his son was only a few days old but first gifted his son a necklace with the Fairy Tail emblem hanging from it. He also gave Erza a card from Cana to use if she ever needed him. And he left... from then on, Simon rarely got to see his father.

"Mommy! Hey, Mommy!"

Erza looked up from where she was sewing up a rip in her son's shorts on the porch to see him running over to her. Simon clambered up the steps to the porch with his father in toll. It was one of the rare occasions when Jellal had a chance to spend some quality time with his son.

"What is it, sweetie?" Erza asked as her son climbed onto her lap.

"Look what Daddy taught me!" Simon squealed.

He put his hands together and a magic circle appeared between his palms. He steadily moved his hands apart to create a three-layered magic circle. The one on his left hand was a golden yellow, the one on his right hand was a deep red and the one floating between them was an icy blue. Simon screwed up his face in concentration and multicoloured dots floated out from his three-layered magic circle.

"Simon! That's amazing! How did... how did you create a magic circle, let alone three of them?" Erza asked.

"I told Daddy I was scared of the dark and he taught me how to make starlight so I wouldn't have to be afraid!" Simon exclaimed.

Erza looked up at her husband and Jellal shrugged with a smile on his face. He sat at the picnic table with his family and listened as their son went on about his new magical ability. But what was on each parent's mind was how their 4-year-old son could make a three-layered magic circle. Then again, Simon was the child of a former Wizard Saint and a Fairy Tail S-Class Mage...

Later that same day, Erza and Jellal took the opportunity to take Simon on a walk through the forest as a family. Simon held onto his parents hands and they swung him along the trail. He squealed as he went into the air and ran along the ground before being launched again. Jellal lifted his son up and Simon kicked his little legs in joy. Erza put her arm around Jellal and, for that moment, the Scarlet-Fernandes family was reunited. But that moment passed...

Simon sat on his father's shoulders and clawed at Jellal's blue hair with his little fingers. His father gingerly tried to get him to let go to no avail so Erza pulled the boy off his father's shoulders. Simon then yawned and rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Guess we should head home. It's already past Simon's naptime," she said but she saw the look on her husband's face "Jellal? What's wrong?"

"It's just... I don't get to see either of you that often and I... I wish I could stay with you..." he said, gently stroking her cheek "You... and our son,"

Jellal gently stroked Simon's scarlet hair and the sleeping boy nuzzled into his mother.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Erza asked, disappointment evident on her face.

"I don't have any choice... but, since Simon's magic has been unlocked, I'll send him some books on how to control it," he said, leaning over to see his son's face "Goodbye, son, I'll be back... eventually,"

He kissed his wife farewell and began to walk away. As he did, he disappeared in a blur of light and was gone from her life for the time being. Erza looked down at Simon's sleeping face and knew she'd have to tell him his father was gone again. The poor boy just wanted to be able to live a life with both his parents at the same time but despite countless appeals, Jellal was still a wanted man. Erza sighed as a warm summer breeze swept across the land and, with her sleeping son in her arms, she turned back to head for home... their home.

* * *

** Finally, I've written something in support of Jerza. This was admittedly inspired by the adorable picture of a Jerza son I used as a cover image :3 It's just so cute though! X3**


End file.
